Fates Divine Book 1: Meeting Fate
by darkangelvamp
Summary: One day Edward Masen stumbles upon a mysterious manor where there is a beautiful girl who looks awfully familiar to him? Is it fate stepping in or something else altogether? Not to mention something else entirely is going on. AU All Canon Welcome to the first of Fates Divine, enjoy the ride!
1. Prologue

Fates Divine

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I own the idea of this story.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

Prologue:

Long ago on a distant planet in the Ancestral Dimension, a young woman stands at a balcony overlooking her beloved kingdom. The young woman was beautiful and very important, for she was the princess to the beautiful kingdom. The woman had long brown hair with beautiful, soulful, and kind brown eyes. The dress she was wearing was made of the finest of silk, with real gold woven into the fine material.

The only thing wrong with this picture is that the young woman, nay princess is sad. What does she have to be sad about, you may ask? Because she has everything, her beauty, the finest clothes of the realm, her kingdom, and a handsome prince for a husband. The answer lies in the statement. Her husband is why she is sad, and not for the reasons you may think.

The princess sighs thinking about her husband, about how he had to leave suddenly to protect the kingdom. She just found out some wonderful news, and she was about to tell him when he was called away.

The young princess looks to the gift in her hands, a gift that she got for her husband, when suddenly the doors her suite opened. She turned around to see her husband coming towards her. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, he drew his sword out.

"What are you-" The sword went through her abdomen. As she took her last breath, she gazed at her husband in shock.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

In the distance, can be heard gunfire, people fighting, and kids crying. Families were in shock, seeing the beautiful kingdom perish with the blood of the deceased.

In the midst of the battle, a man feels his soul mate die.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

A/N: Thank you for Reading and Reviewing, I will be rewriting the story I have so far, so I can make it better and longer. For Pictures that go along with the story, check out my blog that also has the story on it. Link is on my Profile Page; also on my blog is a character list, with character descriptions.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all AN will be at the bottom.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

Fates Divine

Chapter 1

The Beginning

EPOV

 _In the distance, can be heard gunfire, people fighting, and kids crying. Families were in shock, seeing the beautiful kingdom perish with the blood of the deceased._

 _In the midst of the battle, a man feels his soul mate die._

I woke with a gasp, grasping my chest my heart feeling like its breaking into pieces. I had that dream again. As I sit in my bed wondering why I keep having this dream, my alarm rings. I climb down the steps from my bed.

I look around my room to see my desk right across from my bed. My laptop on top and my flat screen TV on the wall. A couch sits underneath my bed. I go to my closet and pick out what I'm going to wear today.

I decide with a red t-shirt with jeans and a jean jacket with my black converse.

I go into my attached bathroom to get dressed. I look into the mirror above my sink. I see my brown hair and green eyes staring back at me.

As I get dressed, I ponder my dream and what it could mean. Maybe it doesn't mean anything and I'm just going crazy.

"Edward! Come downstairs!"My mother Elizabeth Masen shouts from somewhere in the house.

To describe my house, would be amazing. I live in a 5 bedroom, 2 ½ baths, French Country with a three door garage, a big backyard and drive way.

"Before your food gets cold, sweetie!" yells mother.

My mother jolts me from my thoughts.

"Coming mom!" I yelled.

I walked downstairs ready to start my day.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

I walked into the kitchen seeing my mom putting my favorite breakfast food on the table.

My mom turned and looked up at me. "Sit down Edward and eat your pancakes."

"Ok mom." I said. I then started to eat my pancakes, as I was eating my mom came to sit down beside me with a cup of coffee.

"Edward, I need you to do me a favor today." My mom said.

"Sure mom whatever you need. What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I need you to deliver something for me." My mom said.

"Sure just let me know the address." I said. I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"Okay sweetie, everything is on the counter." My mom got up to kiss my cheek. "Thank you sweetie, and be careful you never know what's going to happen."

"No problem mom, anything for you. Also of course I'll be careful." I said on my way to the counter to pick up the items.

I look at the package sitting on the counter, it's a small package. I wonder what is inside.

Once I have them I make my way to the front door and grab my car keys to my car.

It's a black 2 door 2016 Volvo s80. It has a 4 cylinder turbocharged engine. It is all Wheel Drive. It has a horsepower of 240 going 60 mph in less than 7 seconds. It has the most comfortable seats. It also has a sensor to let me know if I get into a collision. Finally, it has a 12 speaker premium audio system and voice control navigation with a rearview camera.

So yeah this car is my baby. My parents got me this car for my birthday last year.

Getting in the car, putting the package in the passenger seat, I put my seatbelt on and start the car.

Before I back out of our driveway, I finally look at the address on the box. 155 Evermore St., I never heard of Evermore Street. Anyway I put the address into my cars GPS.

Once I'm set, I'm on my way to a place I have never been to and I have no idea what I am even delivering.

Welcome to the beginning of the adventure of my life.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

Third POV

Elizabeth Masen looked out the window watching her son leave the driveway. She waves to him and smiles, but it is clearly forced.

She grabs her phone from her pocket dials. The phone rings for what feels like forever, but in reality is only a minute when the person on the other picks up.

"Hello?" a distinct male voice answers on the other end.

Elizabeth sighs and simply says, "It's done."

"Good." The voice says.

Elizabeth hesitates for a second, but asks "Do you think he's ready?"

"He has to be." The man says gently.

"I know, but it's going to be so hard for him." She pleads.

"It was for all of them. Besides, he had to find out eventually," the man says softly, "I have to go."

"Just promise me that you will take care of him." She asks.

"I will Lizzie." He says, "See you soon."

"See you soon." She says.

She hangs up the phone.

She turns from the window, seeing her little boy go, and heads to his room to pack some of his things.

She hopes her son is ready for what's coming next.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

OOH Who was Elizabeth talking to? Keep reading to find out!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, and those you favorite and follow this story.

A/N: Next Chapter is where Edward comes upon the manor. This is an updated version of this chapter for pictures check out my blog; the link to my blog is on my profile. Next updated chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2 The Manor

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all AN will be at the bottom.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Fates Divine**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Manor**

 **Previously on Fates Divine**

 _Once I'm set, I'm on my way to a place I have never been to and I have no idea what I am even delivering._

 _Welcome to the beginning of the adventure of my life._

 **EPOV**

As I'm driving, I start to think about the dream I had this morning. It was really weird considering the way it made me feel when I woke up. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest.

Sometimes I have that dream, and sometimes I dream of a beautiful girl with long flowing brown hair and the prettiest brown eyes, that sparkle in the sunlight. Those dreams feel like I'm living another life; and others feel like I'm watching a movie.

The drive to 155 Evermore Street was longer than expected. Once I saw fewer houses and more trees I started to become worried. As the trees cleared, a humongous manor appeared into view. I mean my mother worked with the rich, but this is just ridiculous.

I was not expecting this. I drove up to the mansion to the circular driveway.

Nestled behind pines and oak trees on a secluded road and sited on a gradually sloped crest with a spectacular view to what looks like a pristine lake, lies a magnificent estate designed along Gothic sensibilities but containing all of the latest contemporary amenities.

It looks like it was planned to offer privacy, security, and a sublime spirit. The owner decided on a French theme for their ultimate Dream Home. Not only was it to be an accommodating Period study, the house was to be designed employing ancient geometrical principals including the Fibonacci Series and the Golden Section (apparent in portions of the elevations and floor plans).

The architect used all manner of Euclidean geometry tying together the square, rectangle, octagon, hexagon, and circle into a pleasing 3 dimensional tapestry. In an age of architectural nihilism, a return to tradition became the principle on which were based proportion, grace, and beauty.

Okay, I am spending way too much time listening to my mother talk about this stuff to know what I'm talking about.

When I parked my car, I looked to the package to see it glowing.

"What the…" I thought. Then the glow became brighter and brighter where it was blinding me. Then suddenly everything became black the last thing I remember was the bright glow and a beautiful voice asking me if I was okay.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Third POV**

A girl, of about 17, looks out the window the beautiful chateau to see an unfamiliar car pull up in the driveway.

The person inside the car just looks around at the house.

When she is about to turn around from the window to let her father know that there is someone here, she sees a bright light shine from inside the car.

She runs from the window, heading to the front door to help the person in the car.

When she gets outside and to the car she yells inside the house for help.

She opens the car door to see a handsome boy her age slumped on the driver's side door.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

The girl hears from the boy, "Angel." He opens his eyes a little bit, but it's enough for her to see the most gorgeous pair of green eyes. The girl gasps when she sees them.

"Stay with me." She says, but it's too late, he is already has his eyes closed and is unconscious.

"It's going to be okay." She says even though he can't hear her. She runs her hands in his hair, thinking to herself that it's extremely soft.

She then bows her head and closes her eyes, sending a message to her father to come see quickly.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

Yay updates version is here! Pictures to go with story are on the blog. Blog link on my profile page. As always see ya next time.

A/N: I want to thank all reviewers for taking the time to review, and to one guest reviewer for pointing out about a spelling mistake. Next Chapter is where Bella comes in. Also, New Chapters will upload as I finish them. And feel free to correct me on any mistakes with spelling and grammar my computer and eye don't catch. If you see something I will edit the chapters and add them with the new updates.


	4. Chapter 3 The Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I own the idea of the story.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Fates Divine**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Girl**

Previously on Fates Divine:

" _What the…" I thought. Then the glow became brighter and brighter where it was blinding me. Then suddenly everything became black the last thing I remember was the bright glow and a beautiful voice asking me if I was okay._

 **EPOV:**

 _"Edward!" I hear my name being called out, but I don't see where its coming from. In fact I can't see anything at all. It is pitch black._

 _"Edward!" I hear my name again. I walk toward the sound of the voice, my hands held in front of me in case I bump into anything, though it feels like an empty space._

 _"Edward!" I see a light up ahead._

 _The closer I get to the sound the brighter the area gets. Finally I am able to see a little bit. I come across a door with a crack light shining through._

 _"Edward!" The voice is louder now. I get to the door and I open it. What I thought to be light was really flames. The flames suddenly engulf me, yet they do not harm me._

 _"Remember my son!" Is the last thing I hear as I am swallowed by the flames._

I begin to wake up, but I feel sore all over. I open my eyes to see a room that is not my own. It's dark inside so I can barely see anything. It looks like the curtains are closed. I begin to panic wondering how I got here in the first place.

I start to think about how I came here, last thing I remember is parking at a humongous house. That's right I was delivering a package for my mother.

I parked the car and looked around the house, then looked at the package. Then it started to glow? Ok now I'm confused. How the hell did the thing glow.

Suddenly I hear voices outside the door. I close my eyes and pretend I'm sleeping.

"Okay, so tell me again what happened?" A man asked.

"I heard someone pulling up in the driveway. I looked out the window to see an unfamiliar car, when I was going to go look for you, I saw a bright light coming from the car." An angelic voice said.

Wait, yeah! I heard a beautiful voice before I blacked out.

The same angelic voice cried, "Are you sure he is going to be okay?"

"Ok Bella, he's going to be just fine." The man said.

"He's awake, Carlisle." Another voice said. This one lighter and higher pitched.

The door opens and the light comes on. A man's footsteps, comes up to the bed I am lying on.

"You can open your eyes now, and stop pretending to be asleep." The man says.

At this I open my eyes, surprised how did he know that?

I see a man in his mid- thirties, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I sit up against the pillows in the bed.

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?" I asked.

"Easy, your breathing." He said simply. Okay I thought.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and you are in my home. What would be nice to know who you are and why you are here." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Edward Masen. I came here to deliver a package to this address for my mother, Elizabeth, which the package then kind of glowed, and blinding me, proceeding in me falling unconscious." I explained.

"How are you feeling now?" the angelic voice said from the back of the room. I looked up to see if an angelic face matched with the voice. I wasn't disappointed. She was beautiful. Gorgeous brown hair and brown eyes, heart shaped face, and pink pouty lips; which she was biting the lower one, in what looks like worry.

"I-I'm feeling fine now, thank you." I stuttered.

"My name's Bella, by the way." She shyly says putting her head down, but before she did, I saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"And I'm Alice!" says the pixie standing next to Bella.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. My focus goes back to Bella, feeling like I can't take my eyes off of her. And it looks like it's the same for her.

"Do any of you know what happened to me?" I asked looking away from Bella and to Carlisle.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." He said. "Are you okay to get up?"

"Yeah I think so." I answered.

"Okay, let's move this conversation elsewhere." Carlisle said. "Alice and Bella why don't you go on ahead to the foyer and get settled I will wait for Edward."

Bella looked up as he said that, "I can wait for him Dad. You and Alice can go."

"Well ok then. Make sure he is fine, and there isn't anything wrong." He said. She nodded looking relieved to be staying, and if I'm honest with myself me too. I didn't want her to leave.

When the left, she was silent so I took that as my cue to try and get up. Even though I could stay in this room with her and never be bored. Though I do want an explanation for what happened, so my choice was simple.

I scooted over to the edge of the bed, looked down and found my shoes sitting next to the bed. When I put them on, I slowly stood up testing my balance and made sure I was good to go.

"Okay I'm ready. Lead the way." I said to Bella, when I finally spoke the jumped in surprise, like she was in her own little world.

"Follow me." She said as she blushed, having been caught getting distracted.

Now it's time to find out just what the hell is going on around here.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

A/N: Finally done with this chapter on to the next, hopefully that one is done faster than this one. Finally met Bella and next chapter is BPOV of what happened and what's going on in her world. You will see a repeat of this chapter in that one. Of course pictures to go with chapter is on my blog and link to blog is on my profile page.

Until next time, Darkangelvamp


	5. Chapter 4 The Boy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I own the idea of the story.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Fates Divine**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Boy**

Previously on Fates Divine:

 _EPOV_

" _Follow me.' She said as she blushed, having been caught getting distracted._

 _Now it's time to find out just what the hell is going on around here._

BPOV

 _"What are you-" The sword went through her abdomen. As she took her last breath, she gazed at her husband in shock._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I threw the covers off of me and looked down seeing a splotch of blood on my shirt. I lifted my shirt to find nothing there, not even a scratch.

I got up off my bed and headed into my bathroom. I took off my clothes and stepped into my glass wall shower.

I turned the water to scorching. I scrubbed hard concentrating on my stomach. I rubbed so hard my skin turned red. I still felt like I had blood on me.

When I felt like I got the blood off of me, I stepped and grabbed my fluffy bathrobe. I went saw my reflection; brown hair, eyes, and tan complexion.

I then looked around my bathroom seeing my large Jacuzzi bathtub sitting next to the window, across from that is my vanity with the mirror and sink, and the toilet is on the other side.

I go to my clothes that I threw on the floor in my hurry to get into the shower; I picked them up and looked at the shirt I was wearing. The blood is still there, I will have to save it to show my dad later.

I step out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. My bedroom has light blue walls, 4 floor to ceiling tall windows, a white chandelier, my vanity sits on the wall by my closet, and a wardrobe. My bed sits opposite my windows. I have a bunch of blue chairs that sit around my room for when my sisters and I hang out.

I go to my walk-in closet that's big enough to fit half of my bedroom in it. It has another vanity mirror sitting on the wall surrounded by shoes. I have these mirrors because my sister Alice decorated my room. I asked her not to but you can never win an argument with her.

I pick out my outfit for the day, something casual because I never know when I might have to change into my mission suit.

I pick out a loose brown blouse, blue skinny jeans, and my brown flat heel boots. When I'm done I head into my sitting room to leave my suite.

When I open my door my sister Alice is waiting for me.

"Hey Bella, took you long enough to get ready." Alice said excitedly. She's bouncing in place, and I look over her outfit which consists of, a black mini sweater, high waist jeans, and black pumps. I don't know why she always insists on wearing heels.

"Alice, you know when I'm going to wake up and how long I get ready. So why do we do this every morning." I said starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Because something exciting is happening today, I can just feel it." She says bouncing as she walks.

"Have you seen what it is?" I asked.

"Bella, you know my visions are suggestive, and not always accurate." We reach the stairs and meet up with our other sister Rosalie. Alice and Rose each have the rooms on the same wing as mine. I have the biggest, and I never understood why. Every time I asked dad always told me it was because I was important.

"Hey guys, heading to breakfast?" Rose said. Rose was wearing a red and white stripe halter top and faded jean shorts with fringe on the end and grey wedge sandals.

"Hey Rose, yea I am, Alice is just following me." I said, Alice nodding in agreement.

As we went downstairs, and to the dining room, we saw the guys already sitting at the table. Everyone said their good mornings and us girls took our seats. Now we were just waiting on out parents.

My siblings consist of Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and James. We aren't really related we were all adopted my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Speaking of parents they just walked into the room.

Breakfast was served and the only sound was forks hitting plates, and voices asking to pass something their way.

When everyone was done, my dad stood up to make an announcement. "I would like everyone to head into command room." He said and left the table with my mother.

The command room is kind of like Batman's bat-cave. We do all of our training and prepping in there. It's very cool and high tech.

I asked the others if they were heading to the command room and they said that they would meet me there.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

I headed into to my room first grabbing my shirt to give to Carlisle. Since I was in my room, I headed to my closet to go through the secret passage to the command room. Everyone in the house has one in their closet, it's in case of emergencies, like if we were needed ASAP.

As I got there, I heard Carlisle talking on the phone.

"It was for all of them. Besides, he had to find out eventually." He saw me come in, and motioned to be quiet and sir down. "I have to go."

Someone must have said something on the other end because he said, "I will Lizzie. See you soon." Then he hung up and turned to me.

"How much did you here?" he asked.

"Not much. Why?" I answered.

"I will explain later. I promise. Where are the others? I asked for you all to come." He said slightly relieved.

"They will be here soon. They were still finishing breakfast." I explained. "Dad, I have something to show you."

"Can it wait until I finish the meeting?" He asked. I said sure, and as soon as I did we heard the doors open.

"Okay, everyone thank you for coming so quickly. I need everyone except Alice and Bella for this mission. It's just a simple protection detail." Carlisle said.

"Where will this mission be?" Jasper asked.

"New York. Details are on your devices. Jasper you're leading this one."

"No problem. We will get ready and leave promptly." They each went out to their chambers and changed into their mission suits. When we were on these missions we always went by our codenames.

Jasper is known as Dark Warrior, he's the smartest one of our group. His mission suit is a hood with body armor. Basically, he's a really cool looking knight. His armor fits him perfectly, where he can easily move around in it.

Emmet is known as Shadow Star, he is incredibly strong. His mission suit is a leather skin tight to fit him and a holster for weapons.

Rosalie is known as Golden Hope, her mission suit is pink shorts and pink shirt with pink boot and a gold cape.

James is known as the Hunter. He can turn into anything and anyone. His mission suit is basically like Emmet's only to fit him specifically.

Alice is known as Ally Cat, she has psychic visions and super speed. Her mission suit is a black cat suit, cat ears, and high heels.

Last, I'm known as Starlight. I have many powers and some I haven't even discovered yet. My mission suit is a black body suit with a blue skirt and black knee high boots.

And of course everyone has a mask to hide their identity.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

When the others were gone, Alice and I turned to our dad. "So what are we going to do?"

"Bella, didn't you have something to show me?" Carlisle asked. Remembering the shirt, I took it out and gave it to him.

"I was wearing this last night, and when I woke up that blood stain was there, but I didn't have a scratch on me." He looked it over, sat it down went toward a drawer and took out a plastic bag. He came back over and put my shirt inside the bag.

"I will look this over more thoroughly later." He said putting the plastic bag with the shirt on his desk. "For now I want you and Alice to train for half an hour. Then you are free to do as you wish."

"Ok dad." Alice said. I forgot that she was even here, she was so quiet. Dad then left us to our own devices.

Alice and I then change into our suits and hit the training room.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

When we were done, Alice and I parted ways. She probably to online shop and I headed back to my room and grabbed a book.

I headed to the living room to sit at the window seat there, while the others were still gone, and the house was quiet.

After awhile, I heard a car pull up in our driveway. I looked out the window to see an unfamiliar car.

The person inside the car just looks around at the house.

When I was about to turn around from the window to let her father know that there is someone here, I saw a bright light shine from inside the car.

I ran from the window, heading to the front door to help the person in the car.

When I got outside and to the car, I yelled inside the house for help.

I opened the car door to see a handsome boy my age slumped on the driver's side door.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

I heard from the boy, "Angel." He opens his eyes a little bit, but it's enough for me to see the most gorgeous pair of green eyes. I gasp when I saw them.

"Stay with me." I say, but it's too late, he is already has his eyes closed and is unconscious.

"It's going to be okay." I say even though he can't hear her. She runs her hands in his hair, thinking to herself that it's extremely soft.

I then bowed my head and closed my eyes, sending a message to my father to come see quickly.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

As my dad was checking out the boy I found. I kept wondering to myself why he feels familiar. I have never seen him before in my life not even as Starlight. Even though I have no idea who he is and why he is here I can't help but feel the need to know he will be ok.

I heard my dad coming from the room. When the door opened, I stood up waiting for an answer. My dad seeing my face answered my question, before I even had the chance to.

"He's going to be fine. Okay, so tell me again what happened?" Dad said.

"I heard someone pulling up in the driveway. I looked out the window to see an unfamiliar car, when I was going to go look for you, I saw a bright light coming from the car." I explained for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Are you sure he is going to be okay?" I said a little desperately

"Ok Bella, he's going to be just fine." He reassured me. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a big hug.

Alice came down the hall and said, "He's awake, Carlisle."

We turned toward the door, dad let me go and headed in first, Alice and I right behind him.

I walked to the window with the curtain closed. I looked toward the bed seeing the boy, with his eyes closed. He must be nervous waking up in a strange place.

Dad says, "You can open your eyes now, and stop pretending to be asleep. At that he opened his eyes in shock.

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?" the boy asked.

"Easy, you're breathing." Carlisle said simply; which was true we each have advanced senses, but also Alice probably saw him wake up.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and you are in my home. What would be nice to know who you are and why you are here?" He said.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Edward Masen. I came here to deliver a package to this address for my mother, Elizabeth, which the package then kind of glowed, and blinding me, proceeding in me falling unconscious." Edward explained.

Now that I know his name, I finally speak up. "How are you feeling?" He looks to me as I speak, and I see something spark in his eyes. I bit my lip waiting for his answer, while feeling a blush creep up my face.

"I-I'm feeling fine now, thank you." He stuttered.

"My name's Bella, by the way." I say shyly says putting my head down, the blush feeling intensifies.

"And I'm Alice!" Alice pipes up beside me.

"Nice to meet you." he said politely. I feel his gaze land on me again after briefly looking at Alice.

"Do any of you know what happened to me?" he asked looking away from me and to Carlisle.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Dad said. "Are you okay to get up?"

"Yeah I think so." Edward answered.

"Okay, let's move this conversation elsewhere." Carlisle said. "Alice and Bella why don't you go on ahead to the foyer and get settled I will wait for Edward."

I looked up as he said that, "I can wait for him Dad. You and Alice can go."

"Well ok then. Make sure he is fine, and there isn't anything wrong." He said. I nodded to him letting him know I understand what he is and isn't saying. To be honest, I didn't want to leave Edward, and I have no idea why.

When they left, I was left alone with him. It felt like the air was charged. I stayed quiet in fear I might say something stupid or embarrassing. I heard movement on the bed, and looked up. Edward was seating on the edge putting on his shoes. When he had them on, he stood and stretched. When he did that, the bottom of his shirt rode up and I saw a hint of muscle peaking out.

"Okay I'm ready. Lead the way." Edward spoke and startled me from my thoughts.

"Follow me." I said and blushed; I just knew he saw me staring.

Deep down I hope he sticks around.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

A/N: Done with chapter 4 on the Explanation and back to EPOV. This is the longest chapter to date with 10 pages and 2,491 words.

Story now on wordpress and pictures and story still on blog, falling behind on pictures, but will have them up soon. Links on profile page.

Until next time, Darkangelvamp!


	6. Chapter 5 The Explanation

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I own the idea of the story.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Fates Divine**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Explanation**

 _ **BPOV**_

" _Follow me." I said and blushed; I knew he saw me staring._

 _Deep down I hoped he sticks around._

 **EPOV**

As we made our way down the stairs, I prepared myself for what I was about to hear. Bella was silent throughout our walk, which made me worry. Did she know what happen? What was wrong?

I decided to be brave and ask her, "Hey, Bella?"

She didn't stop or turn around when she answered, "Yeah?"

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"All I know is what I saw. I have no idea what it means, but I'm sure we are about to find out." She answers. I nodded my head, though she couldn't see.

After what felt like forever, we finally made it to the foyer. The house was huge from what I could see from earlier as well as on our walk from what I assume was a guest room.

There were chairs and a sofa. Alice and Carlisle were sitting on one of the sofas. Bella went to sit on the other one and I followed her.

When we were settled Bella spoke up, "Are the others back yet?"

Alice answered her with a simple, "Not yet, but soon."

After a moment of silence I couldn't take anymore. I had to find out what was going on, "Can I please get my answers now?"

Carlisle spoke up, "In a minute I am waiting on a special guest that might be able to help you." At this the front door received a knock. "Ah there she is now."

As he got up to answer the large door, I heard slight whispering coming from Alice and Bella. I turned to look at them and ask what was going on, that Carlisle came back. When I turned to see who the mystery guest was, nothing could have prepared me for this shock. The mystery guest was my mother.

"Mom?" shocked at seeing her here. Did she send me here on purpose? What the hell was going on?

"Calm down sweetie, Carlisle and I will explain everything to you." She said calmly. My mother sat down with Carlisle across from me.

My mother started to explain first, "It all started when you were a baby. You were always a special little boy, but when you started showing signs of being gifted I began to worry. You were able to do so many incredible things.

When you were about 18 months, your favorite stuffed dog was sitting on the rocker in your room. You were in your crib, crying for it, I couldn't get you fast enough. When I got to your room, the little dog was floating in air to you. When it got to you, you stopped crying, and started laughing. I worried for you. When the doorbell rang, I grabbed you and brought you to the living room; I put you in your playpen, and went to answer the door."

Carlisle then spoke up, "This is where I come in. I felt when your powers awakened. It was a strong force pulling me there. I followed the pull and ended up at your house. Your mother explained to me her worries, and I agreed. It wasn't time for you to learn your abilities and how to use them. You see I can control time, I knew when things were meant to happen. So I brought with me this," He then pulled out an amulet looking thing. He gave it to me to hold and examine.

When I touched it I felt something in me tingle. The amulet glowed, emanating power. "What is this?" I questioned. I fell into a trance looking at it. It was a silver chain and black inside. Suddenly looked into it, a phoenix appeared. I jumped back in shock. I dropped it on the floor. When it hit the ground the phoenix appeared outside of it soaring majestically in the air in front of us.

"It's an amulet, from another planet. You are the phoenix. Your powers come from it. It's yours now." Carlisle said as the phoenix went back inside the amulet. He picked it up and gave it back to me. I put it around my neck when he gestured for me to do so.

I felt the power surge into me. I held out my hand and flames appeared. "Ahh!" I screamed. What the hell?! I clenched my hand into a fist and the flames went out. I did that over and over again, amazed and a little bit frightened. It brought me back to my dream; the flames engulfed me but never harmed me.

"I wanted you to have a normal childhood." My mother spoke up. I looked to her confused.

"Because it was too soon for you to have your powers, I was able to put them inside that amulet." Carlisle explained. "You hardly missed them."

"So, today was the right time for me to have them." I asked. "So you sent me here? Why? Why not just give it to me?"

"You needed to be here, this place is safe. You saw with the phoenix. We live in a neighborhood anyone could have seen that. This place is isolated. Besides, this will become your new home." My mom said to me.

"What!" I shouted, "What do you mean my new home?"

Carlisle spoke up at this, "Your training will be here, and it will be safer here for you. You will have others here to help you, who have been through what you are going through."

"Speaking of, what can you two do?" I asked looking at Alice and Bella, who have been quiet throughout all of this.

"I have super-speed, night vision, and psychic visions." Alice answered first. I turned to Bella waiting for her answer.

"I have a force field, cryokinesis, which is controlling ice, astral projection and I can fly." She answers shyly.

"Cool." I said, "You will have to show me sometime." She nodded her head in agreement, they both did.

"So, I was born this way correct?" I asked. Carlisle and my mother nodded.

"I think I need some time to myself, to think." I said as I got up. I put the amulet inside my shirt. I was thinking to myself that I needed to get out of there, before anyone could say anything I vanished.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

A/N: Done! Can't believe I'm done with this chapter already. Inspiration really struck with this one. Next Chapter is Edward thinking about what happened and what he was told. As always pictures are up on wordpress and links are on my blog.

Until next time, Darkangelvamp!


	7. Chapter 6 The Fear

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I own the idea of the story.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Fates Divine**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Fear**

 _ **EPOV**_

" _I think I needed some time to myself, to think." I said as I got up. I put the amulet inside my shirt. I was thinking to myself that I needed to get out of there, before anyone could say anything I vanished._

 **Third POV**

A dark figure appears covered by the shadows, the situation brought to his attention by a phoenix flying into the air. He watched as his nemesis regained his powers. Worry shot through him, he thought he had more time. No worries he will soon fix this problem.

 **BPOV**

As Edward disappeared, a gust of wind swept into the room, I brushed my hair out of my face.

"Where did he go?" I asked Carlisle.

"I have no idea, but he will be back." He answered. Wherever he went, I hope he's ok.

 **EPOV**

I landed on a pavement, off balance. I took a moment to regain my balance, when I did I looked to see where I ended up. I seem to be in a park, thankfully no one was around. At closer inspection, I was at the park my mom took me to when I was little.

I walked forward and sat down at a table. How the hell did I even get here? What have I done? How could I do that?

I have all these questions, yet I don't think I will get the answers. I just hope no one gives me the spiel about with great power. I mean that's been a little over done, if you ask me.

The look Carlisle had made me feel as if he knew more than he let on. I just know there is more going on with me that he won't say. I will have to confront him, when and if I go back.

"Hey, you look like you need someone to talk to." Someone said. I was broken out of my thoughts by someone walking up to me.

"Huh?" I looked up to see a girl with dark waist length hair with a purple streak, weird color purple eyes, black leather jacket and pants, purple corset, and mid-calf high heels, come sit next to me.

"Sure, I guess." I said. She then sat down across from me. She smiles at me.

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Something happened and I don't know how this happened or why. And I have no idea what is really real anymore." I ranted only to realize that I'm saying this to a total stranger.

"Well, I say go with the flow with it and trust your instincts." She said standing to leave. She looks to be concentrating hard on something.

"Thanks for the advice. Um, I didn't quite catch your name."I said

"It's Trixie, Edward." She said.

"How did you know my…" I said as I looked up, but when I did she was already gone.

As I got up to go back, I think back to our conversation, and how much my head hurts. As we were talking it felt like my head was about to explode. I better file this information away for later, might be important.

I realized I have no idea how to even get back. I walked back to where I landed.

Let's see when it happened I thought about getting away. So I should thinking about going back. I closed my eyes and muttered to myself, "Go back." I opened them to see I'm still at the park.

I then closed my eyes and tried again. The manor, mom, Carlisle, my car, Alice, and finally when I thought about Bella, I felt something happened.

I heard a yelp, and opened my eyes to see Bella on what maybe her bed. "Finally I said. It's harder than it looks." I said. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's ok, where did you go anyhow?" she asked.

"A little park I went to when I was a kid. I had some time to think and I guess I don't have much choice do I." She gestured for me to sit down next to her.

"I've had these powers for my whole life, and I still have trouble now and then. Not to mention when I think, I've gotten the hang of it, a new one shows up. I know you're scared with everything hitting you at once, but I will always be here for you, and so will Carlisle and the others which you haven't met yet." Bella smiled as she told me.

"Thanks, I can't wait to meet them." I smiled back at her. She got up of her bed and held her hand out for me.

"Come on, let's go tell the others, and get you training, because I don't want you to keep popping into my room." I laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah sorry about that, nothing else worked, so I took what I could get."

We headed back to the living room where everyone was waiting. I accepted who I am and what I became, but that doesn't mean I wasn't still afraid of what's to come next. I'm just glad I will have Bella with me, and who knows maybe something good will happens out of this.

Guess I'm sticking around, better get used to it. Looking at Bella she smiles at me, maybe it won't be so bad after all.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

A/N: Who is the dark figure? Keep reading to find out. Done with Chapter 6 dang, 3 chapters in one week, I'm on a roll. This one is a little shorter than the last 2, but don't worry I will eventually go back and edit them for an update. All pics to go with chapter on my blog, and blog link is on my profile page, but if you don't want to go there I will give it you here.

.com

Until next time, darkangelvamp!


	8. Chapter 7 The Acceptance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I own the idea of the story.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Fates Divine**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Acceptance**

 _ **EPOV**_

 _Guess I'm sticking around, better get used to it. Looking at Bella she smiles at me, maybe it won't be so bad after all._

 **EPOV**

We made our way back in to the living room where we were before. I saw my mother talking to Carlisle. I felt a little bit relieved that she was still here. When they heard us coming they stopped talking and turned to us. My mother looked relieved to know I was okay and unharmed.

She ran toward me the rest of the way and pulled me into a big hug. I patted her back, letting her know I was okay.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Edward! I was worried sick." She said as she pulled away, and then proceeded to slap me in the arm.

"Sorry mom, I didn't know that would happen either. This is all a little new to me as well." I said to her rubbing my arm where she hit it. I heard Bella laugh at my expense. It was nice to hear that sweet giggle come from her.

"Turns out I ended up at the park we used to go to when I was little." I said taking a seat on one of the chairs. "I sat for awhile thinking, and I'm ready to control this, whatever it is." I said taking out the amulet that sat underneath my shirt.

"Especially so he won't end up popping in my room, on random occasions." Bella added with another giggle.

"I said I was sorry." She just gave me a smug little smile and laughed again.

"Bella told me there were others, when exactly am I going to meet them." I asked putting away the amulet.

"Well I guess I'm going to go now." My mother said from her spot on the couch. I got up to see her out. She told me my bags were in my room which I'm sure they are going to show me later.

"Bye mom, I'll come visit as soon as I can." I said whilst hugging her. She got in her car and drove off. I waved to her until I couldn't see her car anymore and turned to go back inside.

When I got in, I went back to the living room to see Alice and Carlisle gone. I went up to Bella with my hands in my pockets.

"So, now what?" I asked her.

"Now for the tour, the others are back now, that's where dad and Alice went." She said.

"Preparing them for me right?" I chuckled. She smiled and nodded.

"Well this is the living room." She gestured around her. She started to walk, so I took it as my cue to follow.

"Through this hallway is the dining room, its where we eat when we aren't out on missions." The dining room has a long mahogany wood table sitting ten people, two chandeliers hanging over the table. The chairs are white and large paintings sit on the wall. There is a fireplace at one end with a portrait of a couple; Carlisle is in it so I assume the woman next to him is his wife, Esme. All together the dining room is cozy for family meals, and I guess I get to join them. "Through these doors we have the kitchen; you can come here anytime if you need anything. Let my dad or my mom who you will meet later know if you need anything specific." I looked around. The kitchen is large with stainless steel appliances, everything large enough to feed the people in the home; with multiple large counter spaces and another small table for four. Off to the side of the table is a small living space with a sofa and fireplace, with bookshelves filled with books and other knickknacks.

Out of the kitchen led some stairs going up. We went up them and stopped to see a grand staircase going left and right and doors leading straight. She went toward the left side.  
"The boys wing is to the left and the girls is to the right." We headed that way and passed some rooms.

"Here's Jaspers room, across from it is James, and next door to James is Emmet." She said their names as we passed and pointed to the doors. We finally stopped at the end of the hall with a double door.

"And this is your room." She opened the door that looked like a dream come true. "Well sitting room, your bedroom is through those doors, also with your closet and bathroom. The sitting room could fit my old bedroom and still have room. There was a sofa and coffee table with a giant flat screen on the wall with some video games. Above the TV was a compartment where I could put some movies and games. Off to the corner was a mini kitchen with a table and everything. I opened the door next to the sofa to see my room. It was all black; there were doors that led out onto a balcony and to a gorgeous view of the lake. My bags were sitting on the floor by the bed.

Bella followed me into the room, and showed me which door led to which room. She opened the door to the bathroom, and I have to say love this one much better than the one from my old house. Like my room, it too was all black, there was a large walk-in shower a Jacuzzi tub next to a window, and a large vanity sink, with a mirror.

Through all of this I realized I haven't said a word, and neither has Bella.  
"This is… wow. All I can say is wow." I said stunned. I was speechless.

"And you haven't even seen your closet." She smiled then walked in that direction, there was a door that led from my bathroom to my closet. When she opened the door, I was afraid to move, again all black, but tons of space for clothes and I don't even have that much to fill the space, maybe like a quarter of space I can fill.

"I don't need all that space." I said to Bella as she walked by me to sit on a bench that connected part of the closet.

"Don't worry; Alice will pretty much have this whole space filled by tomorrow. Come sit." She patted the seat. I sat down next to her. "The place we go to train and stuff is called the command room. We each have an emergency access point to it in our closets. Yours is here. Just reach up and pull down the lever and it will take you there." I looked up to see which lever she was talking about and it was a hook for a jacket. "Go ahead and do it now."

I did and I was not expecting it to happen so quickly. I held onto the seat for dear life, all the while Bella laughed at me. When it was over we came to an area, which felt much like a scene from a movie.

We got up and Bella led me to a room that was filled with a boardroom table and with chairs all around. In those chairs were Alice and Carlisle and a bunch of other people I don't know. One of them is the lady from the picture. And the others I assume are Bella's siblings.

They all looked up when we walked in. "Tour done?" Carlisle asked. Bella just nodded and took a seat. I stood around awkwardly for a minute until Carlisle said, "Have a seat Edward, we will do introductions in a minute." I took the one of the only seats left available, which was in between Bella and a guy with blonde hair and intimidating stare.

"So everything went smoothly, correct?" Carlisle turns his attention toward another blonde guy about the same age as me.

"Nothing of significance happened. Basically, we just sat there until it was secured and locked away." The guy said.

"Okay so as you can see, we have a new member. Everyone say hello to Edward." They all looked toward me.

"You have Jasper." The guy that spoke to Carlisle looked at me and smiled even though a little hesitantly.

"Hello." I said.

"Next you have Emmet." A big guy looked at me and beamed.

"'Sup dude!" He boomed. I laughed a little at him relieving some of the tension in the room.

"Then Rosalie." A beautiful blonde looked at me and just waved.

"Hi." I said and waved.

"You know Alice already." She waved energetically.

"Hi, Alice." I smiled at her.

"James is sitting beside you." The intimidating guy doesn't do anything, just continues to stare.

"Hello."

"And finally my beautiful wife, Esme." Carlisle looks to her and smiles down adoringly.

"Welcome Edward. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask." She smiled at me and I smiled back glad. Something about her seemed very familiar to me. Maybe it's the motherly love coming from her.

"What's he doing here?" A voice asked. When I looked back from Esme, I saw that it was James that spoke.

"Edward just came into his powers, and we are all going to help him adjust to his new life." James looked like he would rather do anything else but help me. The others just nodded and said they would.

James finally turned his stare away from me. I don't know what I did to that guy but if looks could kill I'd be dead by now.

Carlisle dismissed everyone from the room, but a few stayed. James couldn't get out fast enough, Alice and Rosalie left talking about clothes, Bella left going to read a book. Esme kissed Carlisle's cheek and muttered something about supper.

That just left Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet and I.

"Are you sure we can trust him, Carlisle?" Jasper said to him. They all got up to go sit at some controls. I got up too, but stayed in the back and stayed out of the way.

I cleared my throat letting them know I was still here. Jasper turned to look at me sheepishly.

"No offense." He said.

"Of course we can Jasper; I'm the one that took away his powers when he was a baby." Carlisle said while chuckling at Jaspers face. A booming laugh fills the room and I turn to see Emmet laughing.

"Way to put your foot in your mouth Jazz." He turned to me and said, "Don't mind him, he's just cautious. Also don't worry about James, he's always been like that."

"What intimidating?" I said under my breath, not knowing they could hear me. They all laughed and said "Yeah."

"Edward come here, I want to show you something." Carlisle said and pressed some buttons. On a monitor pops up a large room, "That's where you will be training starting tomorrow. So you need to get a good night sleep tonight."

"Damn." I said.

"It's a virtual reality room; anything can happen in there its perfect for training with different abilities." Jasper speaks up. "We all train there, some days we get break, but most of our days consist of being in there; except when we go on missions."

They then proceeded to take notes of my body measurements. When they were done, Jasper and Emmet were getting up to leave.

I followed them because I have no idea how to get out of this place; afraid I might get lost.

They headed toward an elevator at the back of the room on the other side of where I originally came in.

Emmet noticed my confusion and said, "The way you came in was for emergencies. This is the normal way you will come down here."

When we made it back up we step out into the kitchen, the doors to the elevator close and back in its place is the fireplace.

Esme looks up from gathering dishes to say that dinner will be out in a minute. The guys go out the kitchen to let everyone else know that dinner will be ready.

I jump to hear the fireplace move again and Carlisle steps out and goes to help Esme set the table.

Not knowing what else to do I offer my help; when everything is set in place, as if knowing everyone comes out to the dining room and sits down.

We all sit down and start digging in, plates are passed around with certain food and various types of 'Looks good and Thank you' are said around the table.

When the food is done being passed around, it's just the sound of forks hitting plates filling up the room. After a while of that, talk fills the room with different conversations taking place. All the while I feel a eyes staring at me, not even looking to see, I know who it is.

I head starts to pound a little, and suddenly I hear a whisper. _'He's here too early, always ruining my plan.'_

I snap my head up dropping my fork onto my plate making a _clang_ sound. Everyone stops talking and turns to me, "Are you okay Edward?"

Esme looks to me in concern. I turn to her, blinking my eyes. I say, "May I be excused?" She nodded to me.

I push my chair back and say thank you. I walk to the stairs and on my way out I hear, _'Everyone's perfect golden boy not feeling well? He just needs to say away from her. They can't be together, it can't happen again._

I enter my room thinking on the voice, am I hearing voices now? I knew I was going crazy. Maybe I will go to sleep get some rest and this will have been a dream.

I fall onto my bed and before long I am out.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

A/N: This story will have 20 chapters, let me know if you would like to see an outtake of Bella's training and the others mission. As always pictures are on my blog.

There is a poll on my profile page pertaining to the question above. Check it out I appreciate feedback!

Until next time, Darkangelvamp!


	9. Chapter 8 The Training

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I own the idea of the story.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Fates Divine**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Training**

 **Previously on Fates Divine:**

 _EPOV_

 _I push my chair back and say thank you. I walk to the stairs and on my way out I hear,_ _'Everyone's perfect golden boy not feeling well? He just needs to say away from her. They can't be together, it can't happen again._

 _I enter my room thinking on the voice, am I hearing voices now? I knew I was going crazy. Maybe I will go to sleep get some rest and this will have been a dream._

 _I fall onto my bed and before long I am out._

 **EPOV**

I woke up groggy like not knowing where I am, and then I realized that I didn't have a dream last night. I looked around the room I'm in to see all black. I remember that today is the start of training.

I get up off my new bed and head to my new shower. As I step and look at the controls in the shower. Feeling dumb on not knowing how it works I turn around to look at the mirror. Someone left a note with instructions.

 _To turn on the shower first grab the shower head then turn the panel on and adjust temperature. Should work, enjoy and see you downstairs._

 _~Bella_

Of course Bella, I did as she said and it worked. I stepped out of the shower dreading what will happen today.

I go to my closet and pick out a white t-shirt, jeans, and converse. When I'm done getting ready I head out to my bedroom, grab my phone to see its 7:00 am.

I go to my sitting room and sit on the couch for a while, just as I am getting comfortable I hear a knock on the double doors.

"Yo! Man time to go, big day today!" The loud booming voice could only be Emmet.

I walk up to the door and open it mid-knock. Emmet's hand is still in the air ready for another knock. Jasper stood behind him shaking his head at Emmet's antics.

"I didn't know when I was supposed to head down." I said stepping out and shutting the door.

Jasper spoke up, "We usually meet up at about this time for breakfast, but we figured since you're new here, we didn't want you walking down by yourself on first day."

"Especially after your freak out yesterday, we wanted to make sure you were okay." Emmet said as we started the walk to the dining room.

"Yeah what happened last night anyway?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I just wasn't feeling well, maybe I was just feeling overwhelmed with everything." I said not looking up at them.

They just hummed in agreement, and we silently made the rest of the way to the dining room for breakfast. As we arrived, the others were already at the table; they must've been waiting on us to arrive.

Jasper, Emmett, and I sat down at the remaining seats at the table. For breakfast was and English omelet with toast and jam, with freshly squeezed orange juice and the best-brewed coffee I have ever smelled.

When we were done eating, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett and I headed to the command room. Going down the elevator I felt the anticipation of what would come. What would I be put through, what will we start first.

I didn't get a chance to thank Bella for the note this morning as we got started straight away. A hearty breakfast for the sheer torture I just knew I was about to endure.

I didn't expect James to come down with us, I don't know what's up with that guy, but he has a serious problem with me, and I never did anything to him.

As we arrived at the command room, it looked different than last time. It had a hospital bed surrounded by a bunch of computers.

"What's all this?" I asked looking around.

"This is something that everyone had to go through. Lab tests to track your progress through your training." Carlisle said to me while setting up. The others each got to a computer and started booting up and pulling up some spreadsheets.

"Go into the room on your left and put on what's on the hanger, and we'll get started." I headed that way and went to the door. In a locker, next to an empty capsule was a red wife beater with black shorts, black and red under armor for the legs and black and red trainers.

I went back out and sat on the hospital bed ready to be poked and prodded. Carlisle then came up to me and started to draw blood and running all kinds of test. We were at this for about an hour before we actually got to any training.

"Today Jasper will be starting your training. Your first training begins with martial arts and hand to hand combat. He is the expert at this and has trained the others," Carlisle said while wrapping up the tests and going back to his computer to put in the data.

Jasper came out of the same room entered to change, wearing a similar outfit to mine. We headed to the training area and set up a mat on the ground.

"So, what are we starting with?" When I asked this he then attacked me and threw me on the ground. I released a groan and rolled over to me side.

"Ow." I looked up at him with a death glare, and he just stood above me looking smug.

"Opponents never wait to attack, you must always be prepared." He said.

"So this is how its' going to go?" I muttered while getting up.

He pulled me into a headlock, "This is just the beginning, my friend." I thought great; I am going to be sore in the morning.

 _This is going to be fun._ A voice whispered in my head.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **1 week later**

It was a week later after the first training session, and I have gotten to know everyone pretty well, except James, he just avoids me at all cost.

Emmett is just a big goofball, but when given the situation he can be quite serious. Jasper is always serious, but he has this wicked sense of humor, and I am the target for his pranks. Alice is just a ball of energy that became my friend instantly. Rosalie once you gain her trust she is the fiercest with protecting her family. Bella, of course, is amazing and beautiful; she is kind and has helped a ton since I started here. We sometimes just find time to hang out and talk about everything and nothing.

She talks about her time here, that she is the only one to call Carlisle, dad, and that the others just call him Carlisle. She talks about all of the different missions she's been on, and I talk about my time as a normal teen. Every day I fall for her. Soon I might be able to say that I love her.

James, what can I say about James, except that he hasn't been welcoming at all, in fact, I would say he has been nothing but a nightmare. He tries to talk the others to not trust me, especially Bella. There was one time that James confronted me alone in the hallway on my way to dinner.

 _I was walking in the hallway on my phone checking on my mother, I haven't talked to her in a few days. when James slammed me into the wall almost knocking down a priceless vase._

 _"Stay away from Bella, she's mine!" He whispered menacingly into my ear._

 _I shoved him away from me and said, "She's not a possession to claim, not to mention she will never see you that way."_

 _He just growled at me and shoved my shoulder and walked away._

I started to think the voice I heard that first day was him. I store the thought to discuss with Carlisle later. I have to get ready for my training session for today.

Jasper has been a great teacher, after the brutal joking start, we started with meditating. Jasper said, "When you have mastered your inner strength, then can you work on your physical strength."

Anything we worked on I picked up fairly quickly. So far I have mastered everything from; inner strength, wrestling, and basic hand to hand. Next, we are working on the various types of martial arts. It's been brutal on my body, but I had Bella to take care of me at the end of the day.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 _Oomph!_ I landed on my ass.

 _Smack!_ Punch to the face.

"Focus Edward, you're getting distracted," Jasper said as I rubbed my jaw. We are onto boxing.

I starting to attack Jasper, he blocks my blows, but as he hits I block. This goes on for a while and finally I learn his moves and his strategy. I send him an uppercut and he goes down.

I look down at him and he looks to me surprised. I just caught him off guard.

"Well done, Edward. Moving onto the next unit!" He says and I groaned.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **1 month later**

We finally finished all of the martial arts units. I am now a black belt in several categories, as well as weapons. Bella and I have grown closer, in fact, we even shared a kiss.

 _It's been a few weeks since I have been here and I just finished a training session with Jasper. This one was particularly hard. We started a unit with swords and knives. I 'm beat all to hell and bleeding and bruised from head to toe. My body was sore, as I made my way to the elevator. As I came out, Bella was sitting on the couch just outside of the fireplace, reading a book. She looked up as the fireplace closed back._

 _She gasped as she looked at me, and helped me to sit. She ran to get some ice and a first aid kit. She started doctoring me up since Carlisle wasn't here to help right now to heal me. I winced as she applied some ointment to my wounds._

 _"Jasper shouldn't be so hard on you. I worry he's pushing you too hard." She says as she dabs at some blood with a wipe making me wince._

" _I can take it. I'm a big boy Bella, besides apparently I'm a quick learner."_

" _Still he should have slowed down and broken the lessons into parts." She looked angry on my behalf; it warmed my heart that she felt this way. She finished patching me up and went to put the first aid kit aid up, but as she did I grabbed her arm and pulled her close. I must've misjudged the amount of force I used as she fell on top of me._

 _We looked into each other's eyes and our lips met in sweet kiss. The moment felt like time stopped. Unfortunately the moment was over to soon as she righted herself and walked away, but not before I saw a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks._

I smile on that memory stretching in the training room awaiting my instructor for the day. To my surprise Bella stepped out in a tight blue shirt, black yoga pants, and blue trainers.

"Well hello, there!" I said stopping what I was doing. She just smiled and blushed a little.

"Shut up! I'm your trainer today. Today you will be working on your powers." I think to myself finally, after weeks of getting the crap beat out of me, I get to work on what I came here for.

"Ok." I said. I was confused on why her, not that I minded.

"Our powers are similar and that's why I am here to help you. First off we will work with your pyrokinesis. Just start with what you were doing the day you found out about this stuff." I nodded and held out my hand. I concentrated on making my hand light on fire, then I thought about the dream I had where I was engulfed in flames, and suddenly my whole body lights on fire starting with my hand.

"Cool!" I shouted. As soon as I was on fire, I was put out like a camp fire. I looked up soaked from head to toe dripping water.

"Good to know that the flame resistant material works." Bella states as she grabs a notepad and takes notes. I just look to her with disdain clearly in my features. "This time try again, but just focus on one body part."

I start the process only to have me engulfed in flames again, then splashed with water. This process happened over and over until I got it right. I can see Bella is having fun with this. I almost wish I could go back and spar with Jasper.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **3 months later**

Bella and I have worked on my pyrokinesis as she called it. I can now fully control it, unless I lose my temper then it's I'm a literal hothead.

The second thing we worked on was my teleporting, as I wouldn't just randomly pop up somewhere while I'm thinking. A few times I slipped up and appeared somewhere around the house, I can now teleport anywhere as long as I have a visual or a mental link.

Speaking of mental link, about a month ago I finally talked to Carlisle when we were alone.

 _I have no training today as everyone else is on a mission, Esme went to the store, and I am not allowed out until I have full control of my powers. Bored, I went down to the command room, seeing Carlisle running some test on a bloody shirt._

'She must be connecting her memories with her astral self.' _I heard a clear voice in my head, that sounding distinctly like Carlisle._

 _"What did you say?" I said aloud. Carlisle turned around surprised._

 _"I didn't say anything."_ 'Can you hear me?' _I nodded my head._

 _"Telepathy. I wonder can you send a thought." I decided to try. I send him a memory of the first time I met him._

I see a man in his mid- thirties, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I sit up against the pillows in the bed.

 _"Amazing. That was a memory." He sat in shock, whatever he was working on long forgotten._

 _"Have you heard thoughts before, well other than today?"_

 _"I heard Jasper just as we were getting started a few months ago, and I heard something the first night here, at dinner."_

 _"So that's what was wrong. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"_

 _"I was just so busy with training that I forgot about until I heard your today."_

Today Carlisle will work with me on my telepathy, to control when I receive thoughts and how to shut them out.

"Ok Edward, close your eyes and listen, stretch your mind. Tell me the first person you hear." I close my eyes and listen; I ignore Carlisle's thoughts encouraging me to concentrate.

My mind connects to someone, ' _It's a song,_ _Don't stop the music_ _by Rihanna.'_

Out loud I say, "Alice, she's listening to music and," I chuckle, "Shopping."

Carlisle chuckled as well and said, "Of course she is. What do you hear next?"

I keep my eyes closed, again my mind connects to someone, ' _He's getting stronger each day, if the others would just listen to me we could've sent him packing. No matter I can always think of another plan. What the-? Is someone in my mind? Edward!_ Suddenly I am bombarded with images and memories, its attacking my mind, I try to pull away but I can't. My eyes shoot open.

Carlisle is calling my name, but all I can hear is gunfire, people fighting, and kids crying. A demonic laughter is heard and, ' _That's what you get now STAY OUT!'_ I'm slammed back, and the last thing I hear is Carlisle tending to me.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

A/N: Done with chapter 8 on to chapter 9. Of course you know the drill; everything is on my blog .com!

Until next time, Darkangelvamp!


	10. Chapter 9 The Hypnotic Trickster

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I own the idea of the story. Don't own Rotten to the Core by Sofia Carson.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Fates Divine**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Hypnotic Trickster**

 **Previously on Fates Divine:**

 _EPOV_

 _Carlisle is calling my name, but all I can hear is gunfire, people fighting, and kids crying. A demonic laughter is heard and,_ 'That's what you get now STAY OUT!' _I'm slammed back, and the last thing I hear is Carlisle tending to me._

 **EPOV**

I woke up to see Carlisle working on me, checking my vitals and such.

"What happened?" I said groggily.

"I don't know what ever you saw, you were stuck seeing it your eyes were all white, and you were thrown back."

I must've connected to James's mind. So I was right he is out to get me.

"I will send you the memory, but you have to promise me not to draw suspicion."

I keep my eyes closed, again my mind connects to someone, ' _He's getting stronger each day, if the others would just listen to me we could've sent him packing. No matter I can always think of another plan. What the-? Is someone in my mind? Edward!_ Suddenly I am bombarded with images and memories, its attacking my mind, I try to pull away but I can't. My eyes shoot open.

Carlisle is calling my name, but all I can hear is gunfire, people fighting, and kids crying. A demonic laughter is heard and, ' _That's what you get now STAY OUT!'_ I'm slammed back, and the last thing I hear is Carlisle tending to me.

"James?" He whispered.

I nodded, "I also caught him the first night here, plotting. He has been out to get me the whole time. You believe me right, I don't want to cause trouble, but apparently me being here is causing him problems."

"Of course I believe you; you'd be surprised with how much I know." He said. So he does know more than he lets on.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

I walked into the command room seeing everyone in their chairs looking at the monitor above the table. I took my seat next to Bella and Emmet.

"Who's that?" I asked. Looking at the monitor seeing the girl I saw at the park.

"That's Hypnotic Trickster." Bella whispered into my ear.

"I saw her before." Everyone turned to look at me. It's like déjà vu. It's like a flash back to my first day here.

"Where?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"We have no idea what she even wants. She has the ability to control another's mind. She basically has all of the same powers as you do Edward."

"She talked to me, Sat next to me and everything. When I was scared of whom I was becoming the beginning."

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Third POV**

Across the state you see a young woman with black hair with a purple streak, coming out of a mansion, and heading to the party in the back with a wicked smile on her face. No one was the wiser of her intentions.

She puts on some headphones and her iPhone. She goes to her playlist and hits play, putting her phone back into her pocket. She then starts to sing along with her music.

 _They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad_

She goes to the mayor the city and she looks into his eyes. She begins to take control over his mind.

 _A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home_

She grabs a man by his tie, sitting on the table kicking her legs.

 _So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love_

 _They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core _

_Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core_

 _Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just unique!_

 _What, me? a traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?_

 _So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?_

 _The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is  
You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all? _

_Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core_

After the song is over the entire party is under her hypnosis. They all look like mindless zombies, awaiting her command.

"This should be fun." She says, "Now all I have to do is wait."

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but it's mostly a filler chapter. Pictures are on blog, .com.

Until next time, Darkangelvamp!


	11. Chapter 10 First Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I own the idea of the story.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an upload; things have been busy and I've been off and on sick several times. Will try to get back on track I have few chapters already written and I just have a few more to finish this story.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

 **Fates Divine**

 **Chapter 10**

 **First Fight**

 **Previously on Fates Divine:**

 _"This should be fun." She says, "Now all I have to do is wait_."

 **EPOV**

"We just got a trace on her whereabouts. She's at the mayor's mansion. He was having a campaign party and she crashed it." Carlisle said to everyone.

"I want everyone to head there, including you Edward." He said looking directly at me.

"You want me to go?" I asked, though I've been wondering when I would get to join everyone on my very first mission.

The others looked at me proud and congratulated me, James just sat there quietly stewing, I wondered what was going on in his mind. I would look, but I didn't want to risk it.

"Yes, Edward you have been training non-stop for the last 3 months. You are ready." Carlisle said with a proud smile only a father could wear. Esme looked like a proud, yet scared mother.

"Okay then. Guess I'm going on my first mission." The others got up to get ready. I got up to follow, but was stopped by Carlisle and Esme.

"We are so proud of you." Esme said pulling me in for a hug, "Be careful out there." She said before pulling away. Carlisle looked on with a smile.

I went to the changing room, where I normally got dressed for training and there in the capsule was a suit. My very own mission suit, it was black and red. I saw Emmett's suit and it's kind of like his yet different. It was redder, and there was a picture of a phoenix on the chest. I can't believe I made it here. Just a few months ago, I was just a normal kid, and now I get to be a part of something.

I always felt I didn't belong at school, like I was missing something. I guess now I know why. I was meant to be a part of something great.

A hand clasped my shoulder making me jump. "You just gonna stand there and look at it or are you gonna put it on?" I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper already dressed.

The door closed with a bang, making us turn to it. We saw James walking out dressed and pissed. The guys smiled at me sympathetically, and left me alone in the room.

As soon as I put the suit on something within me changed. It felt right. I put on the gloves and the mask, completing the outfit, and walked back out the room.

As I stepped out, everyone turned to look at me. Everyone was silent for a minute. "What?"

Bella was the first one to snap out of it. "Nothing you look great. Carlisle will tell you your codename when were on missions."

I turned to look at him waiting. "Your codename will be Phoen-X, Bella is Starlight, Alice is Alley Cat, Jasper is Dark Warrior, Rosalie is Golden Hope, Emmet is Shadow Star, and James is The Hunter."

I nodded my head, "Well are we ready to go?"

"One more thing, since you can't teleport somewhere without having been there before, we made you this." He headed out to a garage, which had a few bikes and things, and stopped at a red and black beautiful bike. I looked to him in shock, mentally asking, and 'Is _this for me?_ ' He nodded his head yes.

"Awesome." I said as a huge ass grin took over my face. Everyone laughed and got to their respective vehicles. Rosalie rode with Emmett and Bella and Alice just stood there.

"Don't you have one?" I asked. They laughed; glad to know I'm funny today.

"Ability to fly," Bella said.

"Super Speed," Alice said. Ok then. After that we were on our way.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

It took less than 10 minutes to get to the mayors house, with how fast we were going. Bella flew above us and Alice raced by, I just kept up with the others.

When we got there it was pretty much a blur of things. A rush of adrenaline coursed through me. When we got to the back where the party was taking place, we finally saw her. The one behind this mess, and the reason I'm on my first mission.

The Hypnotic Trickster, wearing a similar outfit to the day I met her, she looked bored. When she spotted us, she perked up.

"Well, it's about time you showed up, I was beginning to worry you were gonna stand me up." Like that of a child not getting their way.

"We could never forget about you." I said surprise filling me; never before have I said something like that. She turned to look at me.

"Oh, what do we have here? You guys got yourselves a new member." She says coming toward me. We were surrounding her; we didn't come up with a plan before coming here, since she could read minds as well.

She circled around me, like a vulture circling its prey. She leaned into my ear and said, "Well Edward, looks like you've settled well, haven't you." I looked to her in surprise. She just cackled.

"Let them go, you have no business here, Trixie." I glared at her saying this, the others never moving from their spots.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Her eyes flashed a bright purple, then like a switch the entire party guest regained their minds. Trixie stayed with me while the others got the guests somewhere safe.

"See, I can play nice." I scoffed at her. She pouted acting like she was hurt.

"If you would've just let me in we could be having fun together." I looked at her confused. When suddenly, James came up from behind, the others were still getting guest out of the way. A huge fight broke out, Trixie against James.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted; though he couldn't answer me because he was in an animal form.

I helped the others escort the guests out, while trying to shield them from flying obstacles. When a table was about to hit me and a guest, a shield projected blocking its target.

I looked to Bella thanking her. She nodded and went back to helping; when she suddenly yelled, "No!"

I turned to see what she was looking at, and saw James being thrown onto the stage where there was a bomb placed behind the podium. The hypnotic trickster took off, with a wicked smile on her face, moments before the bomb went off.

*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*FD*

A/N: Half way there! Don't hate me next update soon. As always pictures are on blog, and there is a poll on my profile page, check that out.

Until next time, Darkangelvamp!


End file.
